


Wattleford, Bumbleby. 'Potterwatch: Underground Radio and the Voice of a Revolution.' Hogsmeade: Widdershins, 2006

by RosaLui



Series: Angry!Bisexual!Auror!Harry and Co. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Feminist Themes, Gen, Meta, Mixed Media, Multimedia, News Media, Potterwatch, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Potterwatch</i> was legitimized by its dedication to truth, capacity for serious discourse, and avoidance of reverse-propaganda. This separated it from other rebel media, such as the short-lived radio programme <i>Up Voldemort’s Arse</i> which spent several months insisting that Harry Potter was raising an army of dragons in Romania."</p>
<p>-  Snackleholt, Bingsley. "In A Time of Great Need." <i>Wixen Politics Weekly</i> 24 May 2002. Print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wattleford, Bumbleby. 'Potterwatch: Underground Radio and the Voice of a Revolution.' Hogsmeade: Widdershins, 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Text-only version available [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/147R9AuKsYMyzOEMKuA1y8E-QF2Xg14P4ARIcLb1uREI/edit?usp=sharing) :)

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Tumblr](http://rosalui.tumblr.com/post/135244995538/wattleford-bumbleby-potterwatch-underground) l [LJ](http://rosalui.livejournal.com/)  
> 


End file.
